


we're the only two people in the world

by kairasan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Incest, Lannicest, Morning After, Morning Kisses, Short One Shot, Sibling Incest, So much fucking fluff I swear why did I write this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairasan/pseuds/kairasan
Summary: Is it possible to die from emotions? Jaime's about to find out.





	

Exactly, when had he stopped seeing her as a sister? When had he looked at her and thought of her as the world?

 

_Cersei._

 

Her smell wafted into his nose and genuinely, Jaime smiled. He snuggled closer. 

 

"Good morning."

 

"When was the last time I heard you say that?" He opened his eyes and saw a little smile—a rare sight. Jaime couldn't help but pause to admire her face, filtered by sunlight, giving her skin a tinted glow. 

 

"Casterly Rock," She replied flatly. Her eyebrows dipped, smile turning into a thin line of frown. Jaime just sighed. It was all too Cersei, all too warm, all too familiar. 

 

"We had all sorts of misfortune in the Red Keep," He responded. " _Ah,_ there was never a good morning." Under the sheets, he hooked his leg against hers. It was almost embarrassing how he  was so touchy. But he couldn't help it—he craved for her skin, her warmth, her smell, her presence—Jaime craved for Cersei. 

 

"And now here we are," He gently rubbed circles on her bare skin. His heart swelled when she nestled to the touch, the lines on her brows softening. "In a cottage, in the middle of nowhere..." He watched his reflection in her warm, brown eyes and for a moment, he stayed still, not trusting himself to slip off and say _I love you, I love you, I lov—_ "All better." 

 

Cersei only stared back at him but her eyes were glazed, mind wandering to a far place. It took a while before she opened her mouth for a reply and when she did, he released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. 

 

"In the Red Keep I had Joffrey," She whispered. "Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen. They were the light of my life." 

 

"We had them," He pulled her closer to his chest and to his surprise, she let him. "And now there's only us." 

 

"Us," She repeated.

 

 _ **"We're the only one who matters,"**_   He reminded. _**"We've always been together, We'll always be together..."**_

 

 _ **"We're the only two people in the world,"**_ He kissed her lightly and when they parted, he kissed her again, and again, and again. Cersei breathed humid air on his cheeks and he gulped. His heart _physically_ ached and his stomach felt like it dropped to the pit of seventh hell. 

 

Is it possible to die from emotions? Jaime's about to find out. 

 

"I love you," He couldn't help but say. "I love you so much it  _physically_ hurts." 

 

"I know...I know, you fool," She whispered because he was a fool to love someone like her. "I love you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> i almost forgot about this ;;; it was buried on my phone.  
> i feel like i didn't write cersei well enough butttt i wrote this after that one episode in season 6.


End file.
